Kumagoro Kisses
by Genkai Lady
Summary: Tatsuha and Ryuichi idly wind up at the same train station. Tatsuha makes his move- how will Ryuichi respond? A semi-fluffy one shot!


Kumagoro Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cuddle/kiss scenes.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Tatsuha sat on the bench at the train station, running his fingers through his matted hair and mentally cursing his existence. Why had he ever thought his brother would be different after he came to terms with Shuuichi? The recent violent argument had shattered Tastuha's fleeting illusions that he and his brother were the closest of the Uesugi children.  
  
He groaned out loud, and checked his watch to make sure he had the right platform. As he glanced around for something to amuse himself with, he noticed a small boy with his hat covering is eyes slowly advancing towards the bench. Tatsuha frowned. The boy looked familiar, but both males seemed too preoccupied to really pay close attention to the other. The boy slowly sat down, and pulled out a stuffed pink bunny. Agonizing silence followed as Tatsuha tried desperately to register what was going on. It couldn't be. It absolutely could not be. Tatsuha cleared his throat nervously. The boy innocently looked up, and Tatsuha felt his heart stop. Sakuma Ryuichi. Here. Next to him. Tatsuha smiled faintly, and slid a finger under Ryuichi's chin and tilted his face upwards. The first thing Tatsuha noticed was how innocent and soft Ryuichi's kiss was. The small and feathery bubble gum tongue of his had obviously never been used for such "rigorous" purposes before, and Tatsuha didn't know if he should so abruptly continue. He brushed his lips against Ryuichi's again before pulling away and softly apologizing.  
  
"I've... I've always wanted to do that. It's not like an obsession or anything, it's... it's just-" stumbled Tatsuha. Huge, watery pools of blue looked up at him, as an innocent chibi Ryuichi merely stared at Tatsuha. He broke the gaze, reaching into his small bag and pulling out Kumagoro. Ryuichi then cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Will you kiss Kumagoro too?"  
  
Tatsuha smiled understandingly, and bent down and gave the pink bunny a cute short peck on its nose. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd managed to stay in calm mode only because of his foul mood, but this was too much. Many people had even questioned the onstage existence of Kumagoro- and here he was KISSING it. Oh- it was too much. In once fluid glomping motion, Tatsuha had his arms around Ryuichi and was furiously snuggling him.  
  
***  
  
Ryuichi didn't understand. He had been upset because Nittle Grasper hadn't been beating out Bad Luck for the top spot on the charts, and had brazenly told Noriko he was going back to America. Now, just as he was prepared to say good-bye to Japan forever, a boy looking stunningly similar to Yuki Eiri, minus hair and eye color, was wholeheartedly wrapping Ryuichi in his arms. Although Ryuichi had seen his share of "willing" fan girls (his famous encore strip song had made his Live Concert video the number one selling video of all time thanks to the help of female fans), he felt this embrace to be somehow more meaningful. In the days before her marriage, he and Noriko used to pal around together, but it had never had the passion of what he had just experienced. For the first time in his life, Ryuichi realized he could possibly find someone to love him. Someone who could smile and look past the innocent Kumagoro facade, while lovingly influencing and encouraging him with every fiber of their being. Or at least that was the impression Ryuichi had of Tastuha's kiss. How to tell him? Ryuichi shyly batted his eyes at the man, watching his positive reaction. With a smile, Ryuichi commented,  
  
"I may not know your name, but Kumagoro agrees that I have a new friend!" Ryuichi was about to snuggle into his new found "friend's" embrace when he looked up again into the man's eyes. What met him was sadness. A deep, dark, sadness that seemed to beg for pity and sympathy.  
  
"I'm Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi" said a sultry voice.  
  
"Uesugi?" Ryuichi frowned. Touma had said something about a man named Uesugi...  
  
"Um... Sakuma-san?" questioned Tatsuha. "Well... awhile ago you looked pretty down. I was feeling a bit of the same thing, so you think I could buy you a drink or something?" Tatsuha studied Ryuichi's face intently as he confidently waved a hand toward a nearby bar. Ryuichi scrunched up his face cutely, grabbed Tatsuha's hand, and without a moment's hesitation informed Tatsuha they were to return to his apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They left the train station just as dusk started to fade into the inky night sky, and the yellow street lamps flickered on one by one as Ryuichi dragged Tatsuha back to his apartment. Relentlessly, Ryuichi pulled on Tatsuha's arm. When they arrived, the first noticeable things at his apartment were the faded Nittle Grasper posters back from two years ago, when it was revived to provide ample competition for Bad Luck. Tatsuha was bumbled into the bedroom and pushed down on a bench. As a genki Ryuichi quickly showered, Tatsuha fidgeted and mulled over what his feelings were. 'What to do?...' his mind cried. Confusion was seeping into his heart. At least, until he recalled that encore song on that Live Concert Nittle Grasper Video, and then the horny Tatsuha was able to easily conquer his doubts. He sighed happily, and hummed the tune to Sleepless Beauty.  
  
"I'm b~a~ck!" sang Ryuichi as he bounded out from the bathroom. "Did you miss me?" he asked coyly, leaving his shirt off as he climbed onto the kitchen counter to search for "fun" foodstuffs.  
  
"I sure did," drawled Tatsuha as he observed his favorite little Ryu-chan's bum wiggling in the air as he bemusedly tore through his cupboards.  
  
"Whip cream... bananas... chocolate syrup... all go yum yum in my tum tum..." giggled Ryuichi absent-mindedly. But Tatsuha bit his lip. Of course he's always lusted after Ryuichi, but was this the time to go into overly "playful" mode? Ryuichi's hurt earlier made Tatsuha uneasy, and he reached over and gently slid Ryuichi of the counter. The innocent pop star had been caught with a cinnamon graham cracker hanging precariously out of his mouth.  
  
"Wa unn?" bounced Ryuichi. Tatsuha shook his head, and slowly dragged Ryuichi onto the couch and into his lap. He grabbed a blanket from behind the couch, and turned off the lights.  
  
"I think we need some cuddle time," began Tatsuha uncertainly, but realized he had the full attention of his kawaii Ryu-chan. "You were upset earlier, and so was I, and... well... this is rather romantic, isn't it?" He'd reverted back to his old charm, and Ryuichi couldn't have been more happy. As the two whispered comforting things to each other, they stayed warmly stayed cuddled on the couch far into the morning. Tatsuha would go into "playful" mode later, when his angel didn't look so innocently sexy. His future prospects looked promising, and he didn't want to compromise his current comfortable position.  
  
He kissed his snuggle bunny (literally, in Kumagoro's case) goodnight, and softly rested his head on his shoulder and drifted off to a cotton-candy filled dream.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Review and tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
